The Final Stage
by ANYTHINGGOES31
Summary: its hard to summarize. Clutch Powers is still searching for his dad and it seems like he will finally find him but something big stands in his way.
1. Attack

**Chapter 1 Attack**

**Lego adventures of Clutch Powers. Oc: the town's mayor who just happens to be Kjeld Playwell daughter. A ****_possible_**** romantic twist for her and Clutch. Meaning if you squint you can see the romance. I seem to do a lot of romance between my OCs and the main or other characters or OCxOC. I happen to love romances but not everyone does and I get that so it might just be really strong friendship, but there will be a small amount of romance between Bernie and Peg if there's time. **

The team had just gotten back from a small mission. Kjeld Playwell wanted to see them.

"Team." Mr. Playwell greeted them. He had a grim expression that made Bernie uneasy.

"Hey Mr. Playwell." Smiled Clutch. "You wanted to see us?"

"Yes I know. This involves my Daughter."

"Daughter?" asked Peg.

"Yes. Teresa, my daughter mayor of Lego city."

Everyone gasped.

Most of them had seen the mayor she looked like an older women about in her late fifties.

"Has she been kidnapped?" asked Brick

Kjeld looked confused for a second then laughed. "No, no. This is her last term and she asked me if she could have a job here."

"Ah," Said Peg.

"Yes, I was originally going to give her an internship however…" he trailed off. A sad expression appeared on his face. He shook his head. "Clutch I need you to train her."

"To be an intern?" he asked.

"No to fight and go on missions."

"Oh, um, sure."

"Teresa!" he yelled behind him. A set of doors opening to reveal a girl no older than twenty-three.

Another round of gasps.

Teresa was wearing normal everyday clothes not like the suits that she usually wore. And she didn't have her librarian glasses on either. So instead of looking like an old women she looked like a young girl ready for a night on the town.

She said nothing. How could she without insulting them. Clutch always was driving recklessly around her town making crazy jumps and wicked turns. Brick, who had been a firefighter, wrecked everything he touched. However Peg and Bernie, who did not actually live in Lego city, were free from any bad rep. and to congratulate them and not Clutch or Brick would be an unwise choice.

She simply waved her hand.

"Teresa I still think you should reconsider this." her father said.

She smiled at her father. "Being mayor allows me to help the citizens through inside jobs. But this allows me to help more people in bigger ways."

Kjeld knew once his daughter made up her mind you couldn't convince her of anything else. She got that from her mother. "Yes I know but I-" he trailed off again remembering that those were the exact words his wife said before she disappeared. "Teresa I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Well you are putting me in the hands of your best squad team. You always are telling me about them. I think I'll be fine."

Kjeld winced, that's what his wife had said to. "Alright, you be careful now."

"Yes dad, I will." She kissed her father on the cheek and ran to the opposite side of the platform and down the elevator.

"Sup Artie." Teresa said coming into his shop.

Artie jumped and hit his head on a desk knocking random papers and useless pieces of old projects off. "Oh ho! Look whose back." said Artie getting overly excited and readjusting his glasses. "Kjeld's little girl. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Um yes, remember I asked you to build a little trinket for me?" Teresa whispered.

"Huh? Oh, oh yes, I remember three years ago wasn't It." he said readjusting his glasses again. "I do believe I have it some were over here."

He began to dig through a huge pile of scrap parts. "Uh no, no, um no, uh oh hey I was looking for that. Uh no, no um, nah, uh no no, oh here's where that was, no, no, nope, oh here it is!" he finally sang pulling a small power gem incrusted watch out. He handed it to her. "You know you're really good at building things why didn't you just make this thing?"

"It's hard to explain." She said rubbing the back of her neck. "But thanks Artie I totally owe you one." She hugged him.

Artie thought he'd pass out no one ever hugged him.

She pulled away and turned and began to head to the door. "Thanks again Artie!" she called to him as she left his cluttered office. "Good luck!" he called after her. "Now where did I put that do hicky?" he said to himself as he began to search for the ray gun he'd been looking for.

She rubbed the clock face. As she did she remembered why she'd had Artie make it instead of her. She felt tears coming. Three years ago she'd asked him to make a locater; she'd known that her father would put her in the mayor's position to replace her mother, who'd gone missing that very week, and she would never have time to work on it.

Hoping Artie would, she had asked him. He hadn't asked any questions which she was very grateful for.

She refused to cry. She would find her mother even if she had to extinguish her creation spark to do so.

Clutch and the team had had a very serious conversation with Kjeld nearly losing their jobs in the process. However before any of that could transpire they got interrupted by an alarm.

"The base has been breached!" screeched the alarm. Loud sirens began to scream and red blinking lights began to flash.

"Base lockdown!" shouted Kjeld. Huge steel walls came over the windows shutting out the light. The only sources of light now were the dull lights and red flashes.

"Where's Teresa!" shouted Kjeld.

The base was in chaos. Clutch and the team scrambled to calm everyone down. Others ran franticly some trying to find the door or other agents or the intruders.

"I'm right here dad!" called a voice from the other side of loft: Teresa.

He ran towards her only to stop and stare in horror. Three black cloaked men raced out of the door she'd just come from and pushed her over the side.

"Teresa!" he screamed. He rushed forward again to save his only child only to get punched and fall. The blacked cloaked men were towering above him.

"Dad!" he heard his daughter scream. She must have caught the side.

One of them with green eyes pulled out a cloth.

Kjeld head felt like lead. He couldn't get up.

"Sir!" yelled someone else.

Suddenly Clutch was above him trying to help him up.

Another black figure one with a scar over his left eye kicked Clutch in the head. However you just couldn't keep this Lego hero down. He was back up and fighting with his fists like every adventure hero does.

Kjeld found his strength and got up only to be pushed down again. He began to kick and punch. However nothing seemed to work.

Clutch was thrown near Teresa half conscious and the rest of the team and everyone else were dealing with mayhem of their own.

Artie was hiding under his desk as his office was ransacked. Agents were being bashed left and right left half-dead.

Peg was trying to help Bernie into the jet and Brick was trying to keep the black figures away from them.

"Where's Clutch!" he yelled at them.

"I don't know!" Bernie said.

"I saw him run back to help Mr. Playwell." Said Peg.

"What!" but before Brick could say more a cloaked figure punched his lights out.

"Brick!" yelled Peg and Bernie in unison.

"Clutch!" yelled Teresa.

Clutch shook off his daze. He saw a hand clutching the edge of the catwalk. "Teresa!" he yelped.

He grabbed her hand just as it was about to slip. He pulled her up. "Are you all right?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yeah." She whispered scared out of her mind. "Where's my dad?" she asked him.

Clutch looked around the dimly lit room. He spotted Mr. Playwell standing but he was battered and bruise ready to collapse.

"Dad!" Teresa screamed. She jumped up ready to charge the lowlifes beating up her dad.

"No!" Clutch yelled and grabbed her arm before she did something irrational.

"I have to help him!" she only finished her sentence before she was frozen with horror. Her father collapse and was carried away by the black figures.

"No!" she screamed she'd already lost her mom now she lost her dad.

She pulled away from Clutch but there was nothing she could do.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion and the lights went out.

Clutch grabbed Teresa's arm again and pulled her to where he believed to be the elevator.

He guessed right and got her down to ground level were the team was to reassemble at the jet.

The jet's lights were now the only sources of light.

"Come on." Clutch pulled Teresa with all his strength now.

Teresa knew there was nothing she could do about this. She yanked her arm away from Clutch and scowled at him in the jet head lights. Tears weld in her eyes.

"Come on!" a new voice said: Bernie.

Clutch stared at Teresa hoping she'd follow him if he went. "Come on." he said gently and turned.

Teresa closed her eyes for a second than ran behind him into the jet.

They might have taken off but they couldn't find a way out.

Because of the power outage the doors were sealed shut.

"You're going to have to break something!" yelled Teresa over the roar of the engines.

"Oh that's my specialty!" said Brick as he pushed Clutch out of the seat.

"Oh no here we go again!" yelled Bernie as he grabbed the seat arms.

Brick moved the controls in jerky motions till finally ramming it into one of the walls. A few Bricks collapsed but didn't make a hole big enough. "Looks like I need more oomph." He said irritably.

Teresa and Clutch had fallen onto each other and tried to get up, but then Brick slammed the jet into the wall again making a big enough hole. The jet shot out of the hole and into open sky. A few escape jets followed them carrying only a few agents.

Finally Peg took the wheel and righted the jets wobbly motions. Teresa and Clutch shook their heads shaking off the daze. Clutch stood and extended his hand.

Teresa took it and stood next to him.

Peg looked back. "You alright back there?" she asked.

"We're good." Said Teresa.

"I'm not." Bernie said still clutching the arms of the chair.

Peg chuckled and turned her attention back to the base.

Brick looked back at Teresa. "Do you know who those guys were?"

"Hm? No I don't." she seemed distant. Her hand absently rubbing the face of a watch he could have sworn hadn't been there when they'd first met.

Bernie seemed to notice the new accessory to. "Where did you get zhat watch?" he asked

Teresa looked absently at the watch. "Artie gave it to me."

"Are you serious?" asked Peg turning back around. Artie was obviously crazy, a good crazy but still he didn't seem like the person who would do that.

"Mm hm." Tears formed in her eyes. "It was a grief present."

"Grief?" asked Brick.

Teresa hadn't been planning on telling them.

"Mm hm for the anniversary of my mom's disappearance three years ago when she went on a mission. They've presumed her dead."

Clutch's mouth opened. He'd been thinking about his father a lot lately and today was also the anniversary of his father's disappearance.

"Oh." Said Peg a bit flustered.

"And now my father's gone to." she sighed.

She grimaced. 'Three friends go missing on a world-saving journey but go missing. It's up to the next generations to find them and save the world without getting killed. Should be easy enough.' That is how one of her mother's bed time stories started. She never thought it would actually be coming true.

Oh dear. Whoever those people were she doubted they'd kill her father immediately if at all. They might hold him for ransom or try and get the base's secrets or something like that. But a small voice nagged at the lower back of her head. "They also might have taken him to where your mother is." It said.

"Who was your mother?" asked Clutch after a long period of silence.

"Lou. Lou Playwell."

Clutch thought the name sounded familiar. He looked at Teresa. She might not have realized it but she was crying.

"I lost my father to."

"Rock Powers." Teresa said. "He disappeared along with my mom and Donald." She muttered under her breath. "But they're not dead I'm sure of that."

"They'zre not?" asked Bernie as he suddenly fell off his chair pulling one of the arms free.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Peg now very interested.

"The day we found out my mom had gone missing along with her two other collages I got a slightly garble transmission from their ship.

"My mom might send them a few times if it was a long trip to check up on me and my dad." She pulled out a tablet, pressed a few buttons and a slightly grainy hologram came into view.

A woman in her late fifties came into view. "Hey sweetheart." The woman said. "We just left quadrant seven and are heading to the space prison to interrogate a prisoner: Omega."

Clutch gasped.

"I hope you and your father are doing okay."

Suddenly another person came into view: Rock Powers.

"Lou!" he said smiling. "You talkin' to your daughter again?"

"What do you think I'm doing Rock?"

"You worry too much, I've met your daughter, if she's anything like my Clutch she'll be a great addition team."

"Rock you just ruined the surprise!" complained Lou. Lou turned back to the screen. "Teresa you are about to turn twenty and that means you're going to be a grown women. At your birthday party when we come home we are going to have you join the family business. You'll be able to come on missions with me."

"And I hope Clutch accepts his invitation to. You two would make great partners." Rock said.

"Like we were?" Lou said innocently.

"Exactly like we were."

The two figures on the screen put their arms around each other and smiled.

"Oh!" Lou said as if suddenly remembering something. "Teresa, remember to—" she was cut off the image suddenly shifted as if the projector was dropped.

The image went back to normal only sideways they could see holographic Lou being helped up by Rock.

"Donald!" cried Lou. "What happened?"

A frantic voice came from off screen. "I don't know. I—"he was cut off by a shadow.

They hurt a sickening _thwack_ the holograms looked horrified at something off screen.

"Donald!" they cried.

Rock rushed off screen and dragged a lip body, with a nasty weld on its head, into view.

"Rock try and get control of the ship. I'll try and help Donald."

"Right." Rock ran out of view.

Then another shadow came and Lou screamed. She looked right at the projector right at Teresa then the shadow past over the image and the last thing they heard was a deep laugh.

Clutch was as white as plaster. He felt faint.

"Who's Donald?" Brick asked breaking the awful silence; he had said breaking things was his specialty.

"Donald is Artie's brother." Teresa said looking back at the watch. "He was never really the same after that."

"You mean he wasn't always crazy?" asked Peg not realizing she'd said it out loud.

Teresa let a small laugh slip. "Oh no he was always a bit crazy, but he went through the symptoms of grief. He got more forgetful and yes a little crazier. It was really hard to watch." 

They imagined a not-so crazy Artie slowly go mad by grief.

A very depressing thought.

Teresa looked out the windshield of the jet at the base. "We should probably get back and help the others." She said.

_The intruders_ she thought angrily _should be long gone with my father by now_.

Peg nodded and sent the word that the base was clear.

The small escape jets followed the bigger mission's jet back into base.

**All right one last note before I go on I don't own any of these characters but Teresa **


	2. Clean UP

New chapter.

**Help me out here reviews are welcome and small flames too.**

The team and Teresa were now standing in the new 'sun light's' shadow. They could see a little of what was happening.

A female agent was helping Artie up from under his desk. They asked if each other was alright. The reply was usually a 'yes but a little stiff' or 'I've been better.'

Scenes similar to this were not a rarity.

"What do we do now Clutch?" asked Peg.

The agents who were still able to walk came into the light to see better.

Clutch was the hero, the leader; he was the first person you would ask for orders when the boss wasn't there and he was use to this everyone was looking at him, but Teresa was looking opposite him into the dark as if trying to see something better.

"What do we do now?" echoed Clutch.

Brick nodded. "Yeah that's what she said."

Clutch turned to look at Teresa. The only one not asking for his help. "What do we do now?" he asked again but directed more to her.

The others turned their gaze to her. Clutch was the leader like figure and if he turned to someone else for orders then you should too.

Realizing the question was now directed at her Teresa turned. She looked at all the agents, Artie and the team.

Her eyes landed on Clutch.

"What we do now is…" she turned a full circle finally landing on the huge hole in the high wall. Squinting at the sun.

Suddenly she turned to Artie. "Artie!"

Startled he jumped then stood to attention. "Yes ma'am!"

"Check the base's power box, fusion cable, transformer or anything else that could have caused the black out. Report back when you know the source and how long it'll take to fix."

"Yes ma'am!" then he scurried away mumbling to himself. "Alrighty tighty power box maybe eight to ten? No six to eleven? No twelve to fourteen? No…"

"Brick damage report!"

"Right!" Brick said smiling. Damage report sounded fun. "Alright counting that hole that would be…"

He wondered way looking for more things that had been broken.

"Bernie, check all the rockets, jets, and other vehicles if any are damaged report back with the estimated time of repair!"

"Sure." And he too wondered off.

"Peg, look for any wounded or otherwise hurt agents."

"Got it." Peg said though she didn't go just yet. She needed more information.

"The infirmary will be here close to the only source of light until Artie get the systems back on line so try and go as far as you can to look for anyone who needs help. Try and find some flash lights too." The order was more to everyone else as well as Peg.

"Move people! Move!" Teresa said more forcefully to get everyone moving.

Clutch also began to move away when Teresa caught his arm. "Hey?"

Clutch turned. "Yeah?"

Teresa let go of his arm and ran her arm across her eyes wiping away tears.

Clutch realized that she'd been holding them back as she'd been giving orders.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" he stepped towards her not really sure why.

"Let me take charge? Just because I'm Kjeld's daughter doesn't me I can do it."

"Yeah but you were able to do it."

"You knew what to do why didn't you take charge everyone was looking at you I know they were."

Clutch rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "well I'm more of a solo team myself and your father said I was to help you prepare for missions and stuff so sometimes you need to be ready to take charge of a situation."

"My dad's gone you don't need to follow his orders."

Clutch took another step closer and touched her arm. "We're going to find him and get him back."

Teresa looked away as tears wield in her eyes. She had no idea how she ended up in Clutch's arms but suddenly she was clutching him as if he was her life line. She tried to not think about everyone watching them. Looking back on it, it was like hugging a good friend whom she could trust to hold her till she backed way.

Suddenly she was hugging him. He didn't know her very well and only his parents had hugged him. It was a strange feeling. He cautiously put his arms around her and leaned in to hug her to.

Was anyone watching them? Mm hm. Peg was on the cat walk above them. She caught a glimpse and turned she saw and leaned forward on the railing cupping her cheek with her hand she muttered "adorable." Then turned way and when back to her search.

Bernie was inspecting the jet Brick had crashed into the wall to make the hole. He glanced over to see them embracing. He rolled his eyes and murmured "oh brothzer." Then a dreamy smile came across his face as he remembered when Peg had kissed him. He shook his head and looked back at the jet. Brick did a number on the carbonator…

Brick was on the other side of the lighted area looking at the tenth damaged table. He turned and looked over to see his boss and his boss's boss's daughter hugging. "Huh?" he scowled. "Emotions are for saps not strong men like Me." he began to grunt and flex turning away from them.

Artie was a little ways from Brick in a shaded hallway that led to a blocked exit. He was at the right wall inspecting a power box. He looked over at them and smiled and shook his head. "Lou and Rock were right." He turned back to the power box. Maybe a flipped switch or cut wire?

Everyone else was too busy to pay any attention or care. But the four who saw secretly vowed not to mention it.

Teresa backed away and wiped her eyes again. A small blush appeared on her cheeks. "Uh thanks." She gave him a small smile.

"Um, not a problem." He was blushing as well.

Teresa chuckled then became serious again. "Could you look after everything till I get back?"

"Sure, where you going?" Clutch asked.

"To my dad's office to see if anything was taken." She didn't wait for his response she turned and ran into the darkness.

It might have been impossible to see anything but she'd been here before and she knew her father kept a flash light in a drawer.

She looked around. A beam of light coming out of the cylinder shining on stacks of paper and random pieces of clutter.

"Dad!" she muttered. Ever since her mother disappeared her father had never been the same. And this mess was only more proof that he had changed.

She went over to the main desk and looked over the many pieces of paper. Slowly she ran her hand over a stack dated three years ago the very day in which her mother had disappeared. The documents were blank except for the bottom of the last page which had her father's hand writing but it was sloppy nearly impossible to make out the sentence. "This is all my fault."

"Oh dad." Teresa sighed. She kept looking over paper after packet and found that nothing that she knew of was missing.

She let out a heavy sigh. She turned to look through a new stack when she heard a knock. She turned towards the door and shined the light on the figure.

"Dude, get the light out of my eyes." Said the voice of Brick.

"Sorry." Teresa said as she lowered the beam. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah other than the fact that you've been in here for over two hours."

"Oh!" Teresa yelped. "It's been that long." She looked back at the dark office and walked out as Brick followed.

They didn't say much however Brick did enjoy putting in his snide comments. "Clutch got hysterical." He said with a chuckle.

Teresa just rolled her eyes though the thought of Clutch worried about her was comforting but from Brick's mouth, anything could be a total lie or exasperation.

They came back to the hole where everyone was gathered.

Clutch was talking to an agent when they arrived.

He turned and saw them and smiled. "The damage report is in." he said looking at Brick.

Brick saluted and went to talk to another agent.

"Alright, what's the damage?"

"Nothing that can't be repaired in time."

"Good what about the power is Artie still working on it?"

"Yeah he says he knows the cause now he's trying to fix it."

As if on cue there was an explosion and Artie came flying across the room and crashed into a pile of boxes. He quickly got up with a huge smile on his face and his hair smoking. "Oh ho those jumper cables have some kick." He then wobbled up to Teresa and saluted.

Suddenly the lights flickered back on. Everyone looked up in awe then a cheer went up.

Teresa looked back at him and smiled. "You're a genius Artie!" she looked back at everyone. "All right resume full duties and still look for wounded agents. Break into small groups some to fix the damage and others to reestablish normal routine!"

There were a lot of 'yes ma'ams' and 'aye-ayes' as the agents scurried back to their duties.

**Last note before I continue I don't own any characters but Teresa.**


End file.
